Kroz Vikipediju 1 (Miloš Rančić)
Hteo sam, i nadam se da ću to učiniti ubrzo, da napišem priču o MMORPG-u. Ipak, od te priče sam prethodna dva dana stigao u različite krajeve planete i njene istorije. Pa, evo kako je to išlo. ] Prvo sam pokušavao da pronađem gde se nalazi ova žalosna vrba. Nisam uspeo i verovatno je da ću dobiti neki sledeći dan odgovor, pa ću vam to i javiti. Mogao bih se kladiti da je u pitanju Engleska. E, sad. Gde, kako i ostalo -- pojma nemam. Inače, u želji da pronađem gde se nalazi ova vrba, stigao sam do saradničke strane Jdforrestera. On je fotografisao vrbu. Potom sam shvatio da je on prisustvovao na prvom sastanku na kom je i Džimi Vels bio sa više od jednim Vikipedijancem. Sastanak je bio 5. juna 2004. Sa njim je na tom sastanku bila i Morwen. Jedina "kutijica" koju ona na svojoj saradničkoj strani ima jeste ona u kojoj kaže da "veruje da je Zemlja okrugla". Link sa te kutijice vodi do članka o ravnoj Zemlji. Sve u svemu, zanimljivo je da je priča o tome kako su u Srednjem veku svi verovali da je Zemlja ravna -- zapravo devetnaestovekovni mit. Ne, ljudi su imali dovoljno klikera i tad. Očigledno više nego mi sad, koji većinom i dalje verujemo da su ljudi pre hiljadu godina bili "necivilizovani". Poznati Flamarionov drvorez koji nam je poznat kao ilustracija mnogim naučnim, pseudonaučnim i mističnim izdanjima -- najverovatnije je nastala u 19. veku, iako su mnogi pretpostavljali da je nastala znatno ranije. Sam Kamil Flamarion je ilustrovao svoje knjige drvorezima, a i tehnika korišćena na ovom drvorezu, graviranje drveta ("wood engraving"), nastala je u 19. veku. Kad smo kod ravne Zemlje, bacite pogled i na članak o Družtvu ravne Zemlje. E, onda rekoh sebi "Dosta sa digresijama!". Hteo sam da napišem nešto o igri World of Warcraft (inače, bukvalan prevod bi bio Svet zanata ratovanja), tačnije o MMORPG-ovima, u smislu različitih društvenih pojava koje su karakteristične za tu vrstu igara. Onda sam krenuo sa novim digresijama... Priča o samoj ovoj igri i stvarima oko nje ide sledeći put, a sad nastavljam sa započetim digresijama. U nameri da nastavim sa pisanjem o tim MMORPG-ovima, analizirao sam važnije linkove. Odlazeći u prošlost MMORPG-ova, stigao sam do RPG-ova, tj. "igara uloga". E, tu su negde pomenuli, verujem ne baš s namerom da o tome pričaju, igre loptom. na Loh Teju.]] Igre loptom nisu, naravno, ono što je tema priče o MMORPG-ovima. U igre loptom smo svi manje-više, makar kao u fenomen upućeni. Da, u pitanju su fudbal, košarka, odbojka, vaterpolo itd. Tu su mi upali u oči neki članci: australijski i gaelski fudbal, koji čak imaju i svoja "međunarodna pravila". I baš sam se tako pitao kakva je, zapravo, razlika između tih različitih igara koje mi sve vidimo kao ragbi. Pa, prva stvar koju možete videti u svim snimcima ekrana -- jeste da igrači i igračice, za razliku od scena u ragbiju nisu toliko blatnjavi, kao i da za razliku od američkog fudbala igrači na teren ne izlaze u oklopu. Da, osnovna razlika je u tome što u australijskom i irskom fudbalu nije dozvoljeno rvanje. Nego, nisam imao nameru da vam promovišem igranje australijskog ili irskog fudbala. Odvelo me je to dalje. Fudbal se, naravno, ne igra od 19. veka. Igrao se i ranije sa nekim drukčijim pravilima. Postoje zapisi još od 12. veka. Pa se zabavljajte :) Ali, ono što mi je tu bilo vrlo zanimljivo jeste poseban članak o fudbalu mase. Jedan od seta pravila ove igre bi bio: igraju dva sela jedno protiv drugog; gol je balkon crkve protivničkog sela; lopta je glava nekog nesrećnika koji je nešto skrivio. Kad sednete uz pivo i kokice da gledate neku mnogo dobru tekmu, prisetite se, čisto onako, odakle je to fudbal krenuo. Potom sam zaglavio na Anglima i Saksoncima, pa potom na Rimljanima. Onda sam stigao do Pikta, a i do njihovih kranoga: često veštačkih ostrva u sred uglavnom jezera. Pa sam se vratio na Angle i Saksonce i preko njih stigao do Jutlanda. I u članku o istom naučio sam da nije Jutland sve što mislimo da jeste. Pogledajte mapu Jutlanda. Ono roze gore je, zapravo, ostrvo. I to ostrvo nastalo u poplavama 1825. godine (koliko sam shvatio, zemljouz koji se nalazio na zapadu potopljen je tom poplavom). Pogledajte i clanak o Limfjordu i slike Limfjorda i Limfjordena. Category:Miloš Rančić Category:29. januar 2007. Category:Kroz Vikipediju (Miloš Rančić) Category:Zanimljivosti